You're a Git
by hogwartzgangsta
Summary: A brief story from both Lily and James' Fifth and Sixth years, with James stupidly failed attempts to ask out a bossy Lily.
1. A Failing Way to Charm a Witch

**This is my second submission meant to be a separate story, but I decided that all of my one shots connect, so I might as well just make them one story. So this is supposed to be the very first time James asks out Lily, and it takes place during fifth year in the fall. It was intended to be titled 'You're about as Subtle as an Erumpent During Mating Season,' but it was too long. :(  
I plan on writing the third chapter to be the last, and it will take place in seventh year, and it will be much longer, so if you have any suggestions for how James and Lily will get together, let 'em rip! (and any reviews are greatly appreciated) :) 'Kay I'm done rambling now. **

**Please Enjoy, and happy fanfictioning! **  
**I do not own any of Harry Potter, no matter how much I cry about wishing I did. **

* * *

Lily sat in the great hall just after breakfast. The plates had vanished, yet scraps of food still remained that had yet to be cleaned. She sat by herself, completely engrossed in her potions essay, proof-reading her inked thoughts and analysis. Her thick wavy red hair shined in the orange morning sun, looking like glossy fire that fell just above the bottom of her shoulder blades.

She felt the cool autumn air breeze through the drafty hall, slightly causing the tips of her hair to dance like the flickers of the candles above her head.

She suddenly felt a warm presence on the left side of her seat. She lifted her head only to see her essay swiped from her grasp directly under her nose.

"It's too early in the morning to be working."

She quickly took her paper. "Go away, Potter."

He snatched it back. "Is this your potions essay? Wizard god, Evans! This isn't due for a week! And you've written nearly twelve inches! "

She turned her face to him. "Yes Potter, I've completed my essay early because I care about my future and plan to become an extraordinary witch when I graduate." She narrowed her eyes at him and examined his person. His slender tall build and broad shoulders made him bloody fit. However, the way he always made sure his dark hair was messy and rumpled made him look like a wanker.

"I've always admired your ambition, Evans. I find that quality very attractive in a woman." On cue, he ran a hand up to his hair.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" She pushed her thick mane behind her shoulder and crossed her arms.

He raised his eyebrows. "Flirt? Why, I don't know what you're talking about."

She breathed out heavily and ripped her essay back into her possession. "You usually just stare at me or wink, which is really creepy, mind you. Now, you're being more arrogant than normal, but complementing me in a weird fashion. What's your angle?"

James put a hand to his chest. "Oh, you got me. I was trying to ease my way into this subtly, you see..."

"You're about as subtle as an Erumpent during mating season."

"Come again?"

"Do your homework, Potter." She huffed.

James rolled his eyes. "Well, since you can't insist in doing anything but boss me around, Evans, maybe I'll just go back into the common room."

Lily crossed her legs. "No one's stopping you. Go ahead."

This was not the answer James was hoping for. He raised his eyebrows and tried to look into the back of his head, hoping he would find a retort. Or at least a suitable reply.

"Well, I mean, I wish I could go back up to the seventh floor, but, I forgot the password."

"It's Hinkypunk. And please let the portrait door hit you on your way in."

James turned to leave, gritting his teeth. He had planned this out perfectly, thought it out several times and replayed it over and over at least a hundred times in his head. It was not supposed to go like this. He was supposed to charm her by his greeting, make her laugh sheepishly at his complement, causing her rosy cheeks to turn brighter pink. He was supposed to make her smile and accept his invitation when he'd say, 'I'd hate to go to Hogsmeade all alone, would you mind accompanying me this weekend?' He had never been one to roll over and give up. He was a Gryffindor, dammit. He turned on his heels to face the redheaded beauty.

"Don't you want to know what I was going to ask you?"

She didn't even look up at him. "...no..." she mumbled into her paper.

He puffed out his chest and took a deep breath. "Evans, I was going to ask you out on a date." His voice echoed through the hall.

This time, she did turn up, softly laying her striking green eyes over him. "I beg your pardon?" She whispered through closed teeth.

He let himself stand up straighter and sauntered up to her table, then leaned over her placing one hand on the table, not so much for balance, but for a suave image.

"You heard me. So what do you say? You, me, the three broomsticks...doesn't that sound delightful?" He smiled a handsome crooked smile, turning ever so slightly that a twinkle would glimmer in his eye.

Lily folded her hands together. "That sounds..."

He raised his eyebrows.

She continued, biting her lower lip. "That sounds..."

James felt his blood start to warm up in anxiousness. "Well, spit it out, will you? All of this anticipation can't be good for my stress level. And when I'm stressed, my face suffers. I swear, I get paler than moaning myrtle and I'm better as the long, tan and handsome bloke."

"Well then, Potter," she spat. "I'll ease your stress. That sounds awful and I'd rather eat a box of Bertie Botts Bogey flavored beans than go on a date with you."

James smiled to help shield the fact that he was furious on the inside. His head was pounding and his stomach was tied into knots. Maybe he could still get her to go on the date if he behaved nicely.  
"Fine, then. Great, actually. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, Evans."

Lily slammed her hand down on the table in frustration. "No, it was ruined. Deflate your head, if we're telling each other what to do."

This was it. Not only did she humiliate him, reject him, she was now belittling him in front of at least fifteen students who had stopped their studying to watch the interactions between the two.

"Next time, watch how much you eat. It's starting to show," he said coldly.

Lily abruptly whipped her head around like a dog hearing a whistle. But James had already ran like bloody hell out of the great hall, only to look back to see her jaw dropped open in shock.

He was positive he wasn't getting that date now.


	2. You're a Git

**Lily and James bicker as usual, only this time, they are reminded of fifth year, and true or false feelings come out. This takes place in their sixth year.**

**I apologize, as this was the first submission I had, but it was moved as a second chapter of a continuing story because I think it will make more sense that way.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could be, but I'm in no way JK Rowling. She is my god, though.**

* * *

Lily's face lit up when she saw James sitting by himself in the great hall an hour or two before lunch. She had just left her friend, Mary, at the other end of the Gryffindor table to confirm his major screw up earlier that morning. "Hey, Potter. What spell did you do that blew up in charms today?"

He grinned, Hazel eyes glinting. He spun himself around to face her. "So I guess I'm on your mind, Evans…"

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. I'm trying to tell Mary about how bloody ridiculous you looked. You were a complete git. Was it confrigo?" She tossed her head loftily over to Mary and rolled her eyes dramatically so Mary could see Lily's irritation from so far away.

James ignored her bitter attitude. He couldn't miss an opportunity where she was the one to approach him for once. "Since you were there, it could have been confundus, because you're always blowing my mind."

"Bugger off. That's the last time I ask you a question." She dropped her shoulders, turned on her heels and began to make her grand exist from his aura.

He took her soft hand and cupped it with his own. "But my flower, I only speak the truth. My love for you burns like a dying phoenix. And you're as dense as a garden gnome if you don't go out with me. All I'm asking is for one Saturday, you, me, the three broomsticks, and then you can take a ride on my broomstick."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she tore her hand away from his clutch. "You're a git."

"And you're lovely."

"Pig."

"My angel."

"Arse."

"Soul mate."

"Toerag."

"Beautiful"

"You're vile"

"But you're worth my while"

"You're not clever, and I don't have time for this." She raised her voice and shifted directions again. "It was confrigo, Mary, he is just too immature to admit it. I have to go to Herbology now. I'll see you."

James slid his books off the table into his pack. "Lily love! Let us walk together," Lily cringed as he put his arm around her, but James didn't seem to notice her pained expression. He kept his mouth running. "You know, I'm a marvelous escort, in fact, I can escort you to the courtyard, and Hogsmeade this weekend, what do you say? Of course you say yes, Evans. Wear something green, it really complements your eyes, you eyes that someday our children will have and everyone will know who they got those eyes from. Your brilliantly gre—,"

Lily had enough. She reached into her robes to pull out her wand. She jabbed it quickly into James' neck. "SILENCIO!"

He could not utter a word.

"Shut your mouth, Potter. I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you. And wizard god, honestly, sometimes you are such a girl."

James drew his own wand from his robes and said the counter curse in his head. He stretched his mouth and licked his lips. "A girl? Well if I'm a girl, I'd hope to be you. Fit and bloody well brilliant."

The sound of his arrogant voice made her own voice turn dark and monotone. "You're a toad."

He brought a hand up to his hair, leaving the black strands sticking straight up. "Learn how to accept a complement, Evans. And a date. Specifically, my date offer. It won't last forever!"

"Good. Maybe one day you'll actually stick to that promise and stop asking me out." She walked at a significantly faster pace than they were going before.

"I will." James stopped in his tracks, to prove to her he knew what he had said. "I will stop asking you out….the day you finally agree to it."

Lily was becoming fed up by his childish mannerism. She turned around, flipping her hair so violently it returned to hit her on the side of her face. "Potter, I wouldn't go out with you if I had the choice between you and the giant squid."

He felt his face go pink. He furrowed his brows. "That seems vaguely familiar. Used that in fifth year, didn't we…after I saved you from Snivellus. You've always been so grateful."

Lily backed away, aghast. "Saved me? SAVED ME? You haven't saved me from anything or anyone Potter! You're a bully and you made me lose one of my best friends!"

"I made you lose your friend? Snively? Evans, don't be thick. He called you a mud—I mean, a You-know-what! Sorry that it made me a little ANGRY? Do you not understand how vile that word is? Do you?" He took two large steps forward, hovering above her head as she looked up at him, her expression softened at his fury.

"…Yes…I am aware." she lifted a shaking hand and tucked a fiery lock behind her ear. "After all, I've been called it quite a few times in my life…"her voice trailed off.

James sighed and ran another hand through his hair. "…Look, Lily, I'm sorry."

She tried to pretend that she hadn't heard him call her by her real name.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just don't get why you still miss him." James suddenly became very interested the gravel.

Lily stared at him. "You can't change your history. You can't rewrite your past and relive some of your best memories with another person."

He lifted his head, looking into her eyes. "…but you can change the future." He gently picked up her hands again, his nearly twice as large as hers. "Make better memories. Please, Lily. Make them with me. Can't you see that I'm not here to hurt you?"

"Let go of my hand, James. Why don't you piss off?" She could practically hear her words pain him. She turned around leaving nothing but the fog of her breath vanishing in the cold winter air. She felt a churn in her stomach, the hurt of guilt. James stood there alone. He was out of place, like a statue in the middle of a ballroom. He could feel his heart sinking, his blood slowed within his veins. He never felt emptier, he never felt more isolated. He never felt anything like this. But he had to get the last word. He couldn't let her know she won.

"Be careful what you wish for Evans, because I think you're about to lose someone a lot better than Snivellus!"

* * *

**Any suggestions how they will get together? Because I just really want them to snog already. **


	3. I Loathe You

**Final Chapter! **

**I got this one up quicker than I expected! Woot woot! I won't bore you any longer, happy reading! (thanks again for the reviews!) **

* * *

Lily Evans sat in the red Gryffindor common room, still glowing with pride from her problem free first day of school as Head Girl. The feeling lingered throughout her body, warming her being with accomplishment. She had achieved everything she could have possibly wanted. She was able to maintain a mixture of only O's and E's in the entirety of her time at Hogwarts, she was the first muggleborn in her house to become prefect in the last ten years and she gained the supremacy of Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts.

Lily was less than excited to find out that none other than James Arrogant Potter was to be joining her as her partner in rule enforcement. Potter was the biggest prat she had ever encountered, although he had not said much to her since the end of sixth year. She couldn't remember the exact timing or details, but she recalled a quarrel where he finally understood that after two years of pestering she finally cracked through his thick skull that no means no. Lily actually was able to have a nice, brief conversation about their head duties on the train the day before. There were no personal questions asked, no information of summers given, simply plain, amicable discussions of work, exactly as Lily preferred.

As she smiled to herself, the former devil himself crawled through the portrait hole. He brought a hand up to his head, but instead of rumpling his hair into the signature Potter do, he flattened his jet black strands against his scalp. James turned his head slightly, only to see the redhead gape at him in wonderment. He tightened his lips into a lame smile and unnoticeably nodded curtly. Without a word or amorous look, he was swallowed by the shadows leading up into the staircase.

* * *

The next months were faithful to that scene. The pair rarely spoke, and when they did it was only about head duties or class work. Lily couldn't decide what was more shocking to her; the fact that James spent more time in the library than was healthy, or that he even knew where the library was located. She had become so weary of this introverted James that she even tried to initiate conversations with him, only to end up with him grunting in response. Lily had been thrilled in the beginning, however as the weeks blended together, he became dull and uninteresting, causing Lily to dread any encounters with him. Several times the thought crept into her head that the old James was better. She tried to convince herself otherwise, but she couldn't deny that she missed how he would always smile at her, wink in the hallways, make his voice sound mature when she was around him, complement her during inappropriate times and she even missed how he would mess up his hair to make himself look like he just jumped off his broom. Lily had never realized how his attention affected her. It was no doubt extremely annoying, but at least it made her feel—no matter how badly she felt this degraded her gender—special, like she was more than just another pasty faced teenager who attended the school.

She felt her social life hurting by this new change as well. Lily never knew how well Potter's insufferable behaviour created conversation. She could just walk into the Gryffindor common room and give an irritated sigh, and several students would rush over to her, dying to hear James' latest stunt. She couldn't help but wonder how Potter felt about losing a significant amount of his credibility by no longer rubbing against the grain of the rules. He still had girls pining over him since he was a quidditch star, but he had lost his edge. Even the few girls he dated seemed to become bored with him, as he never went on second dates. Not that Lily paid attention to any of that…

It wasn't until a warm December afternoon that Lily decided to swallow her pride and ask him why he changed.

"Hey, Potter!" Lily Evans ran across the emptying corridor in the damp courtyard. The stones glistened like diamonds against the five o clock sun with the once white snow forming into glittering droplets. She chased after the rushing mass of dark hair that was hurriedly hastening in the opposite direction. She nearly slipped on the slushed ice, causing herself to let out a small yelp before she was able to regain her balance. Lily grabbed the archway, then pushed herself forward, bolting straight for her target. He was heading inside to the clock tower, finally where there would be no more wet floors.

"POTTER!" she screeched, putting one brown leather boot before the other, neglecting to see the glass sheet of ice over the floor, sending her forward against her will.

And quicker than he could have apparated, she felt his sturdy hands catch her by the waist before she planted her face into the unforgiving pavement.

She almost expected him to say, 'Bloody hell, Evans! Have you ever heard of walking?' but instead he looked down at her worried doe expression, hazel eyes into green. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, filled with dreary misery. As soon as he came, James Potter helped her back on her feet and vanished from site without saying a single word.

* * *

Several weeks passed by before Lily was able to talk to James again. The only words he spoke to her were, "see you," which he sprung on her abruptly as he departed on the platform for the winter holidays. Although now, he was back and she had cornered him. It was their first day back on duty, and this term she was not going to accept his cold shoulder. Lily was going to get answers.

He was alone with her in an empty corridor, her voice echoed into the crevices. "James Potter."

He didn't stir, he merely continued admiring the stones on the wall. Unbelievable. They were the only people left in the entire wing, just inches from each other, and he still ignored. "JAMES DAMNED POTTER, YOU STOP IGNORING ME THIS INSTANT AND LOOK AT ME. God, just…look at me!"

His hands limply fell to his side, as if he was a puppet whose strings had been severed. He turned his body to face her, jadedly half-focusing his hollow eyes on Lily.

Lily flipped her red locks behind her shoulders and began to frantically pace the floor.

"Why? **Why**? _Why_, Potter have you disregarded me all year? If I want to hear your voice, I have to eavesdrop on your conversations with Sirius, or make up some dumb question about patrols that I already knew the answer to! You used to come up to me and play with my hair, or rest your elbow on my shoulder, and now the only time you've interacted with me is when I nearly cracked my head open on some ice! Even then you never said anything to me! What, Potter? Am I too insignificant for you to waste your valuable time on now? You're trying to make up for all of your lost time that you spent fawning over me over the past years? Or maybe I just repulse you so much that you can't bear the sight of me! " Lily placed her hands on her hips to conceal their nervous tremors.

James' eyes were open wider than normal, but other than his eyelids being raised higher than normal, he did not react.

Her voice became shrill and manic. "Well, thank you, James, thank you. Now I can stop wasting my breath on you and focus on more important things. I'm sure you won't take it personally, after all, you're my role model in this situation!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Lily cupped a hand to her ear. "What was that, Potter? I couldn't hear your patronizing mutters."

James raised his head. "…I don't think you're repulsive," he said softly.

"Well, the great James Potter doesn't find me repulsive! Let me throw myself a bloody parade!"

He drew his arm to his head, sheepishly flattening his hair.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

He nearly jumped. "Doing what?"

"Stop flattening your hair! What ever happened to that obnoxious quidditch hair thing you would do? This is not you, Potter! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"You're overreacting. Just because I stopped talking to you—,"

"No, because now I can't even tolerate you at all! Before, you were just annoying, now…you're the most…ANNOYING not annoying prat ever!"

"…You lost me."

Lily raised one of her groomed eyebrows. "Was I not making myself clear for you?"

James' gaze was still detached. "I told you that you would lose me."

"What do you mean, 'lose' you?' Lily returned his stare with one of pure disgust.

The end of his mouth twitched, as if he was suppressing a cocky grin. She wished he would not contain his old repugnant personality, he couldn't hide it well anymore. "I told you," he said slowly, "that you were going to lose someone a lot better than Snivi—I mean Snape. Last year."

She tried to dig in the back of her head to uncover this forgotten memory. And with that sentence, the answer unfolded before her eyes. With as much force as she could manage, she swung her arm around and hit him square in the chest. "YOU—COMPLETE—_ARSE_, JAMES POTTER!"

He stepped backwards as result of her blow, but grabbed her wrist before she could strike him again.

"The reason you've never talked to me was to prove your point? All year! JUST TO PROVE A POINT!" She tried to have another go at him, only he had held onto both wrists forcefully so she couldn't reach him. He was tempted to pull her into his chest to restrain her, but wanted to keep her in as little contact as possible. He was not about to give into her demanding attention like a child. He had struggled over the months to not touch her, not to nudge, bump into, of stroke that beautiful hair that he used to play with to set her off. He had tried to rid his infatuation with her, but the further he kept himself, the more dead he felt on the inside. But he was not putting those months of neglect to waste.

"Lily, calm down. You're completely mental."

She could feel tears of bitterness well in her eyes. "What…what did you call me?"

"Mental?"

"Don't be daft. The other thing," she snapped.

James let go of her and stood up straight. "Lily? That's your name, isn't it? It's only proper. I've known you since we were eleven and I feel that it is appropriate that I call you by your given name. And you called me James a while ago, don't pretend like you didn't."

Lily felt her words pour out of her mouth like water. "I HATE YOU, JAMES POTTER! I HATE YOU! YOU MESS AROUND WITH ME FOR SIX YEARS AND THEN TOSS ASIDE EVERYTHING THAT DEFINED OUR RELATIONSHIP LIKE IT'S BAD PUMPKIN JUICE! I LOATHE YOU, I LOATHE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, I LOATHE HOW YOU ALWAYS USED TO MESS UP YOUR HAIR, CALL ME EVANS, WINK AT ME, SMILE, MAKE MY DAY, TRY TO COMFORT ME, ASK ME TO HOGSMEADE EVERY WEEKEND AND JUST YOU!" She screamed so loudly that the walls seemed to shake with her voice.

" I LOATHE HOW YOU USED TO PRETEND LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO A SPELL IN CHARMS, JUST SO I WOULD HELP YOU, EVEN THOUGH I'D SEE YOU DO IT PERFECTLY IN THE COMMON ROOM, I LOATHE HOW YOU USED TO HEX ANYONE THAT CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD, I LOATHE HOW YOU WERE ALWAYS THREATENED BY SEVERUS AND HOW YOU ASKED ALL OF MY FRIENDS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT MY FAVORITE TYPE OF FLOWERS SO YOU COULD SEND ME A BOUQUET TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! I LOATHE HOW YOU CARED FOR ME, EVEN THOUGH I NEVER SHOWED YOU ANY AFFECTION!"

James could say nothing to stop her. There, Lily Evans, the unemotional head girl, was unraveling every thought that she had vowed that James would never hear. Even though Lily had started every sentence with 'I loathe," James knew she was saying just the opposite. He could do nothing but stare at the girl he thought never cared about him, shout her every feeling for the entire world to hear, or at least just James. He stared at her with such intent and focus that his eyes were glistening in amazement, his gaze was amorous, like he'd never seen anything quite spectacular as her, and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he fancied her more than anything. That was not an option, as Lily was still shouting her brilliant head off.

"I LOATHE HOW YOU PRETENDED LIKE YOU WERE NEVER HURT BY MY REJECTIONS BUT I KNEW, I KNEW YOU WERE! AND NOW I LOATHE HOW YOU IGNORE ME NOW AND TREAT ME LIKE I DON'T EXIST AND LIKE NONE OF THAT MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU BECAUSE I KNOW IT DID FOR ME! I LOATHE HOW I DON'T HATE YOU, IN FACT I HATE THAT OVER THE YEARS, I'VE COME TO FANCY YOU AND YOUR ARROGANT BRAIN AND I'M ABSOLUTELY DISTRAUGHT THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT—,"

His lips were on hers. Before she could finish her sentence, James had lost his self-control. Finally, after years of waiting, he knew that all along she cared. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into his embrace. After ten seconds, she broke herself apart from him and tossed his arms off of her.

"YOU PISSING, ARROGANT—,"

He grabbed her in for yet another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it before she shoved him away again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" she shouted, then contradicting herself, grabbed his shirt and this time pulled him into her, kissing him full on the mouth.

After what felt like hours, James pulled his head back. He loved the way her eyelashes flutter in confusion. He held her close to him and looked into her eyes. He wanted to remember her expression as he told her;

"So, Evans, do you just go around snogging everyone, or is it just for the people you hate?"

Lily pounded him again on the chest with her fist. "So you know I fancy you, big deal. Drop the tone, and deflate your head, Potter."

James scoffed loudly, tightening his grip on her. "Well, you're about as subtle as an Erumpent during mating season," Shooting a self-righteous smirk.

Lily smirked back at him. "You're…a git."

James sighed heavily with satisfaction. "It's good to be back."

She sealed his statement by once more locking her lips with his. Their hands intertwined with each other's fingers and they walked back to the common room, both blushing like idiots. Hogwarts was not going to believe this.

* * *

**Ahhhh so there it is :) **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they kept me motivated to write :) **

**This is the end of this story, but perhaps if anyone wants me to, I might add some one shots to describe how maybe Lily spied on him during dates, or how she listened in on some conversations with Sirius. You know, something that she ranted about in her big blow up. That part was fun writing, I will say, she was a complete mental-case. **


End file.
